Naruto After Shippuden
by Aj SpardaRon Watson
Summary: A Fan made Naruto Where The Story Starts With Rokudaime Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The New Hidden Leaf And The New But Old Mission**

It Had been 10 Years after the Fourth Great Ninja War. Naruto has become the sixth hokage of Konohokagure. He is known as the Rokudaime of the Hidden leaf Village.

Naruto, even though the hokage of hidden leaf, is still not yet married. He still has one mission in which he did not succeed. Retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto is still like-a-brother of sasuke and wants to get sasuke back as soon as possible. This is why the hokage has assigned some special jounins and himself to another mission to retrieve sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : The 4 Shinobi**

So, Naruto called Sakura. Sakura came instantly. "Yes Naruto?" asked sakura. "We'll Go ON A REALLY SPECIAL MISSION TODAY".

"Naruto! U know ur the rokudaime of the konohakagure! So U Have to stay back", said sakura.

"No! This mission is tooo special I will go. Don't Worry I'll Leave Itachi In Charge!"

[Yes U Read It Right] [Itachi Uchiha Is Alive In My Story I'll Tell How In A Special Chapter]  
"OK What's this mission about anyway?"

"It's The Mission To Retrieve Sasuke. I have to Keep My Promise I Did To U So Many Years Back!"  
"That's Why I Gotta GO!" said Naruto.

"OK! I'll Go To" said Sakura. "But Who Else?"

"I have thought of a 4 man squad" said naruto.  
"They Are:

1. Me  
2. You  
3. Shikamaru  
4. Neji

"And Don't Worry! We'll Meet Up with our friends During The Retrieval. OK Tell Shikamaru And Neji TO Get Ready." "We Leave Tomorrow Early In The Morning", said an enthusiastic Naruto.


	3. Special Chapter 1

**Special Chapter 1: The Revival of The 2 Uchihas**

[This is a special chapter so it does not relate to the normal chapters. However This is before naruto become rokudaime but it is also a significant chapter as it tells everyone how naruto defeats madara uchiha.]

Everyone had been defeated. However, There was only one left. THAT PERSON IS UCHIHA MADARA. NARUTO alone heads out to defeat madara.

Madara makes naruto follow him until they came to the forest of death.

Madara did the hand seals and then shouted "Time Ripple Jutsu". Naruto and Madara himself was zapped back into time.

While going to the past madara revealed that he was going to a time where shisui uchiha and itachi uchiha was alive. He revealed that he wanted to defeat naruto in that world and also wanted to take away the sharingan of both of them.

After reaching madara got all serious. He started using all of his new jutsu's "Almighy Choke" and choked naruto. However Naruto went into sage mode [by containing the pain of the choke] and then broke free.

Naruto Used "Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken" and then went to put it into madara. However it went through madara's body.

However Itachi suddenly came and hit madara and this time it didn't go through and thus madara was forced to be thrown into naruto's rasen shuriken.

Naruto thanked itachi when shisui suddenly came into the scene.

Both of them then said that they wanted to come into the future and help naruto.

However to go into the future they needed to use "Time Ripple Jutsu". So they planted Madara's Sharingan on Itachi's Eye. That is how itachi's eyes reached infinite tsukuyomi.

And the rinnegan was implanted on Shisui's Right eye. He had a half sharingan- half rinnegan eye on his right now.

You could call his eye sharinnegan.

Then shisui with the help of madara's eyes used "TIME RIPPLE JUTSU" and they went forward into the right time from which naruto had been brought back from.

Thus Shisui Uchiha And Itachi Uchiha Came Back To Life In The REAL WORLD


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Shikamaru Joins**

So Sakura goes to shikamaru's house at the afternoon. She knocks at the door and says, "Shikamaru! Are You There? I've to talk to u about something really important". However No reply came. So sakura said "Chia!" and broke the door of Shikamaru.

At that moment Shikamaru comes from behind Shikamaru. He is now a jounin and a sensei at the ninja academy [like iruka sensei was].

Shikamaru asks why sakura broke her door "again". Sakura fell into an awkard position.

After the awkward moment was gone sakura said "Shikamaru, remember the mission retrieval of Sasuke?"

"Yes", said the bored Shikamaru, "It was a draaaggg."

"Yeah. Naruto said that we'll continue that mission today and that even Naruto will step on to take the mission."

"SAAAY WHAT? NO WAAY! NARUTO's THE ROKUDAIME HE HAS TO STAY", said Shikamaru

"You have to understand losing sasuke like that", "Naruto and I feel like what u, Ino and Shikamaru felt when Asuma sensei died."

"OK I Get It!" "I'll GO Though The Mission'll be a drag!" said Shikamaru  
"Thanks Shikamaru!" said Sakura.

"Now Let's Go To Neji's Place."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Neji Joins**

So Sakura and Shikamaru head out to Neji's. Sakura and Shikamaru head to Neji's house just to find that even Neji is not in his house.

Shikamaru said "What a drag! He must be training with his group."

Neji is now also a sensei like Shikamaru. However the difference is he is the sensei of a group of 3 chuunins a one jounin [which is Neji].

Then sakura and Shikamaru head out to look for Neji and Finally AFTER A LOT OF LOOKING THEY FINALLY FIND HIM.

"FINALLY!" said an exhausted Sakura and an exhausted Shikamaru.

However he wasn't with his pupils. He was practicing his gentle fist. [HE CAN NOW USE 8 Triagrams 256 Palms.]

"Hey Neji", said Shikamaru, "Naruto wants all of us to go on a mission to retrieve Sasuke"

"What? Retrieval of Sasuke? OK! I'll Go", said Neji

"We'll Go Tomorrow early in the morning. But Let's Go to Naruto to Report Now!" said Shikamaru

"OK" and the Three Ninja's start running to go and talk to their friend and now the Rokudaime of Konohakagure.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sakura, Shikamaru and Neji Reporting!**

OK! So They Finally Reach Naruto. "HEY NARUTO CAN WE COME IN?" asks sakura.

Naruto replies "Yeah come in."

"Neji and Shikamaru agreed to go with us." said Sakura.

"THAT'S Great!" said Naruto.

"However, I Didn't get it why did u pick Shikamaru and Neji? Why not Kiba or Hinata or anyone else?" asked a curious Sakura.

"Shikamaru as everyone knows has an IQ which is twice of a really wise human brain. He'll be the one who'll make up all the plans and tactics."

"Neji will go because he has the Byakugan and thus we can see our enemy from a long range." said the now wise Rokudaime Naruto.

"OK Then Why Not Take Hinata?" asked Neji

"That's Simple. Since you were in the sasuke retrieval mission you'll be a more help than Hinata."

"Then Why Not Take Kiba Too!" asked Shikamaru

"Yeah That Would Have Been Good but He's out on a Mission. He said that after he finishes his mission he'll trace us and come and join us."

"OK Then Let's All Meet At The Village's Exit Gate Tomorrow At 5:30 Sharp." said Shikamaru

"Yeah Let's Do That", said Naruto.

"OK!" said Neji And Sakura.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Mysterious Anbu Shinobi

So at 5:30 Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji meet At the Village Exit. They were about to leave. However suddenly, out of nowhere a kunai was thrown at the Rokudaime.

Then came down from the tree a ninja of the Anbu. Bowing down in front of Naruto they said "Sorry Rokudaime Naruto but we can't let u leave the village."

Naruto said "Sorry, I have to go."

"Then who'll take Care of The Village?" asked a concerned masked Anbu

"I've Left Itachi in charge. He'll take care of the village properly", replied Rokudaime Naruto.

"Ok I'll go too." said the masked anbu.

Then the anbu opened his mask and guess who it was?

IT WAS KAKASHI HATAKE!

"Kakashi Sensei! Are U Sure?" asked Naruto?

"Don't call me sensei now Naruto You're the Rokudaime now. You can't call people of the Anbu sensei just because they were your sensei in the past."

"Hehehe! Don't worry! I'll always call u sensei" said Naruto.

"Hmmph! OK THEN!" said Kakashi

"OK! Let's Head Out" said an enthusiastic Naruto.

"OK" replied Sakura, Shikamaru And Neji.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Legend of the Burnazel Village

So Naruto and the others had reached a village where they stopped. "Ugh! I'm Tired", said an exhausted Sakura.

"What a draaaggg" said Shikamaru

"I think we should take some rest for a while" said Kakashi

"I'm hungry I'm gonna go and look for a ramen store", said Naruto

"We guys'll catch up later Naruto. OK?" asked Kakashi

"No problem Kakashi Sensei!" replied a hungry Naruto.

While Looking for a ramen shop Naruto observes that there's a Mount Flompert where everyone was gathered.

"Why's there such a crowd over there" thought Naruto

Well On the other side Kakashi and the others were looking for a place to stay. However there was no one around.

This rose the suspicion in all the 4 leaf Shinobi.

All 4 them had one question in their mind. That was "Where is everybody?"

Well Naruto had quickly and easily climbed the whole mountain and came to know from a young lad about the legend of this village.

This village was known as Burnazel Village and this village had a monster which lied deep inside the cave of mount flompert.

Each 70 years it was said that the king of the village would have to sacrifice one of their daughters. In the legend it was also stated that if the king did not have a daughter the Wife [meaning the queen] would have to be sacrificed.

They said that if they did not follow the tribute then the village will have a strong flood which would destroy everyone in the village.

The time has come and the king has chosen from one of his 3 daughters who herself wanted to be sacrificed for her people.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Princess's Will of Fire **

After coming to know of the legend naruto asked the kid, "Hey who's the King and Queen of this village?"

"The King of this village is Shikarat and his wife is Queen Dusk" replied the boy

"Dusk! I heard That Name Before Somewhere! Where did I Hear it? Where Did I Hear it?" Naruto said out loud to himself

"Are you talking about princess dusk?" asked a curious Sakura  
"OOO YEAH! Princess Dusk! The Phantom Fortress! I Remember now. THANKS SAKURA!"

"Hey kid was queen dusk the princess or was the king a prince?"

"YOU are right! Queen Dusk was known as Princess Dusk"

"Her daughter is being sacrificed!" exclaimed the boy

"Her daughter? NO WAY! WE HAVE TO STOP HER" and Naruto ran into the cave.

Going in they see the princess almost becoming consumed by a black shadow.  
"Why are You sacrificing yourself like that?" asked Naruto  
"You are a Shinobi From Konohokagure! You Should Know!"

"My mother taught me the Will Of Fire which she learned from a leaf shinobi named Naruto. She said that the shinobi Naruto almost sacrificed his life just to take my mother out of the Darkness"

"Yes I did that! Now I Will save you JUST LIKE I SAVED YOUR MOTHER FROM OROCHIMARU."

Wind Water Style: Rasen Wall Burst!

That move went and hit the shadow and destroyed it. Many other shadows came and tried to attack Naruto but Shikamaru used "Shadow Possession Jutsu" and made the shadows still.

Then Naruto went into Bijuu mode and he used "RASENKYUGAN" and destroyed all the remaining shadows.

Thus the princess was saved and no more sacrifice was needed.

EVERYONE THANKED NARUTO AND THE OTHERS FOR THEIR HELP.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Team Kurenai Joins

So our heroes continue on their journey. Suddenly a little far ahead they see a fire burning in a small village.

"A fire? What do you think happened?" asked a curious Sakura

"We gotta check it out" said Naruto

"Oh maaan wat a draaagg!" said Shikamaru

"Anyways lets check it out! Hurry up Kakashi Sensei!" screamed Naruto.  
Going into the village they found out that 4 houses were set on fire.

"Why will you guys not save them?" asked Naruto

"Because we the house on fire. We set their house on fire because they had wronged us. They had married someone outside the village"

"Well they still don't deserve to die and YOU GUYS DON'T GET IT TO DECIDE WHO THEY CAN MARRY! I'LL SAVE HER NO MATTER WHAT!"

WATER STYLE: Infinite Water Blast

And all the four houses stopped burning but was in a bad condition. The victims were severely injured but were healed thanks to Sakura's Medical Ninjutsu.

The villagers were going to attack them. However Naruto who was in sage mode did not attack them. He rather attacked behind with his new move "Chisengan!" and it was followed by a new move of Kiba's.

Kiba said "I could smell an evil presence here and also you so I came as soon as possible"

"I sensed that the villagers were all under a genjutsu and where controlled by the one who we hit right now."

"Hey You GUYS DO U KNOW HIM?" asked Naruto

"YES WE DO! He is an exile from our village" was the reply from the villagers.

"Next time hang him" said Naruto "Shino and Hinata? You guys came too? OK SO THE 4man Squad had turned into a 5man squad and now into an 8 man squad? Interesting! Now we can get our JOBS DONE EVEN MORE QUICKLY" screamed Naruto

The villagers thanked all the leaf shinobi but specially Naruto and Kiba for saving the ones in the 4 houses.

So they give Naruto and the others a really good place to stay at night AND Naruto GOT A LOT OF GOOD FOOD TO EAT!

AFTER DINNER HIS SPEECH WAS "MAN! I'M STUFFED! THANKS FOR THE AWESOME FOOD"

So in the next morning they head out to continue their mission and help anyone who needed it.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Rokudaime's Training

So Naruto and the others had headed out and was travelling when Sakura shouted "Ugh! I'm Tired" said an exhausted Sakura. "OK Let's Stop!" said the also tired Kakashi.

"U Guys Stop I'm TRAININ" said the Rokudaime.

So the guys stopped in the forest. However Naruto went into the little strip of empty land which laid beside Naruto.

Naruto then started his training. First he started running like CRAAZZZY! He ran for like 40kilometres and then he said "WARM UP DONE!"

Then Kakashi came and said to Naruto "Hey Naruto Let ME HELP YOU OUT!"

"OK Kakashi Sensei!" replied Naruto

"Wait I'm guessing since u have become Rokudaime u must have had increased of the number of chakra natures u can control." said a Wise Kakashi.

"Yeah you're Right Kakashi Sensei!"

"Ok so what chakra natures can u control?"

"I know all the chakra natures. Wind, Water, Fire, Lighning, Earth, Yin, Yang And Ying-Yang"

"WOW! THAT MEANS! U R THE FIRST HOKAGE WHO EVER MASTERED ALL THE CHAKRA NATURES! NOT ONLY THAT! YOU'RE THE FIRST KAGE TO MASTER ALL CHAKRA NATURES NARUTO!"

"WOW! Am I really so cool Kakashi Sensei?!" asked Naruto

"Not a surprise that you don't know after all you are STILL NARUTO! OK anyways let's get the training started"

"Kakashi sensei can u tell me a good combination of my jutsu?"

"U made a move right Naruto? One named Chisengan? A Combination of Rasengan And Chidori?"

"YES Kakashi sensei"

"OK Then. How about a new combination for your rasengan? Water style: Drasengan? How about a move like that? I don't know the move just giving u an idea!"

"Kakashi sensei! Rasengan is a close range move and Water style: Dragon burst which is ur move is a long range move. So if we combine it it's going be AN EXCELLENT NINJUTSU! And by the way it also has elemental advantages. OK Kakashi sensei could you teach me how to use Water Style: Dragon Burst?"

"Of course I can", said Kakashi "It's also easy since it has really less hand symbols."

First U go like Water Style and then you do the hand symbols of "Ino, Ee, Tori, Tori, Itsuji, Saru, Saru, Itsuji" that's it.

"That's it? OK LET ME TRY!"

"WATER STYLE: DRAGON BURST JUTSU"

The roaring aqua dragon came spreading around the water to increase the range of the attack and would have completely soaked Kakashi sensei if he had not dodged it.

Then Naruto shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsu" and then he used the power of his shadow clones to bring out a Rasengan and he himself used Water Style: Dragon Burst and then he put the ball of chakra into the mouth of the dragon.

Everyone who was resting came and saw Naruto and Kakashi sensei's new jutsu and was amazed.

"OK That's it. Oh you guys have finished resting? Ok let's head out!" said the still not exhausted Naruto

"Man! Where does he get that Stamina from?" asked Kiba

"I don't know but this mission is really long and it's really a draagg!" said an uninterested Shikamaru

"I'm ready CHIYA!" said a fully energized Sakura

"Ok let's head out." Said the aburame clan's Shino.


	12. Special Chapter 2: TNBOA and The RH

Special Chapter 2: The New but Old Akatsuki And The Revival of The Heroes

By the time Naruto and the others were going from one place to another a group of evil was being resurrected and formed.

Sasuke had started reviving some of the Akatsuki's thanks to the jutsu which he found in Kabuto's diary before Kabuto had died.

This jutsu wasn't a jutsu which is similar to the Reanimation Jutsu.

This jutsu could revive a person. However, it could completely revive a person and that person could revive a person who could completely function to the resurrected person's own will.

For example: If Kakuzu was revived Kakuzu could decide and do all action to his own free will. He wouldn't be controlled by Sasuke.

However, there was two big risks in this jutsu.

Make one mistake and you might end up reviving the wrong person.

Even after the jutsu caster dies the persons resurrected will not die.

So, Sasuke did make mistakes while first trying to revive Hidan. Thanks to his mistake guess which people he had revived?

The people Sasuke accidentally revived is

The 1st Hokage of the Senjuu clan

The 2nd Hokage

Gaara's Father

Yondaime Hokage,[Naruto's Father] [Minato Namikaze] [Also known as Yellow Flash]

Gaara's Mother

Kushina Uzumaki [Naruto's Mother] [Also Known as Red Blood Sea]

Asuma Sensei

Jiraiya [Named Pervy Sage by Naruto]

The Sondaime Hokage [Sarutobi Sensei]

As soon as these people had been revived, they, thanks to the Yellow Flash, had started escaping and returned to were on their way to their own village after dodging Sasuke.

However Sasuke without caring about the ones who escaped started using that jutsu again.

"Darkness Style: Perfect Revival Jutsu" and this time he had mastered it and from then on did not make any mistakes.

He then revived 5 of the Akatsuki members. The persons whom he had revived were:

Hidan

Kakuzu

Deidara

Kisame

Sasori

Then he revived one person whom he himself had killed. That person was Danzo.

He said to Danzo "Either work as my slave or be killed! You Get To Choose For Yourself"

Danzo had become afraid of Sasuke and he did not even have the Sharingan's in his hand yet. So he bent and touched Sasuke's leg "Yes Maste….." Sasuke interrupted by kicking Danzo.

"Don't touch me You Filthy Rat!" "Your my slave now! Got That?" said an angered Sasuke

"YES MASTER!" stammered the frightened Danzo.

"The Akatsuki will be working in groups of 2 again. And I'll make the groups. " said Sasuke

Members of Team 1 Are: Danzo and Kakuzu  
Members of Team 2 Are: Deidara and Hidan  
Members of Team 3 Are: Kisame and Sasori

"GET THIS STRAIGHT! The main mission of Akatsuki is THE DESTRUCTION OF KONOHA!"

"I Already want revenge and especially on that Shadow jutsu user. Anyways I don't have a problem in taking the village down" said Hidan

"Yeah! We will destroy THE HIDDEN LEAF!" said everybody else


	13. Chapter 11: The Reunion

Chapter 11: The Reunion  
[Please Read Special Chapter 2 before Chapter 11]

On the other hand Naruto and Kakashi was giving the lead and everyone was following from behind. Suddenly Kakashi hit into something and Naruto too. [That's what they thought!]. They later realized that they had hit into someone not something.

Kakashi had hit Jiraiya whereas Naruto had hit Minato.

A shocked Kakashi cried out "Jiraiya Sama? Am I dreaming? That's just not possible!"

"No you're not dreaming!" said a serious looking Jiraiya.

Naruto however had become unconscious and laid still over Minato.

"How? Jiraiya-sama has anyone cast a Reanimation Jutsu? And is that Minato sensei?"

"NO! We have been accidentally revived by Sasuke's Darkness Style: Perfect Resurrection Jutsu" said Jiraiya.

"And Yes That IS Naruto's Dad, Yondaime Hokage, Yellow Flash and your sensei!"

Naruto got up in sage mode! All this time he was concentrating to go to sage mode. He wasn't unconscious. He thought they were his enemy.

So Naruto lifting himself up realized that he was not lying on his enemy but rather he was lying on his Dad. Kushina came out from behind a tree.

Thus the reunion of the Parents and THE CHILD began.

Naruto had started crying when Kushina and Minato came to comfort their son.

Minato noticing the style of Naruto's Dress asked "Hey Naruto are you a Genin, Chuunin or Jounin?"

"Minato Sensei! Naruto's The Rokudaime!" replied Kakashi

"Kakashi! So you're an Anbu again? AND NARUTO'S THE ROKUDAIME?" asked a surprised Minato

"Yes I AM DAD!" said Naruto

"OK DAD HOW WERE U AND PERVY SAGE REVIVED?"

Jiraiya told him the whole Story.

"WOW! SASUKE HAS GOTTEN SO STRONG?"

"Wait Naruto if you are the Rokudaime then what are you doing here?" asked Kushina

"Oh yeah! I'm on a mission! I have to fulfill two promises which I made to two of my friends" said Naruto

"OK so what are the promises."

" 1st It's to retrieve Sasuke  
2nd To protect a Friend!" said Naruto.

"Yeah but you're the Rokudaime now you should have stayed in the village" said Minato

"No Dad! There Are 2 Things which I know. These 2 Things are the reason I'm here.  
1. A Person Who Breaks the rules is a scum. However a Person who doesn't save his friend is worse than a scum. That's what Kakashi sensei taught back when he was my sensei and I was a chuunin.  
2. A Person who can't save his friend doesn't deserve to be called HOKAGE!"

Minato said "OK! We'll Join too. However we will all divide ourselves into 2 groups. Each will stay in the village and will return to a selected point of the village and report what they have learnt or done. Is that ok with everyone?"

"Yes Sir!" replied everyone else.

OK So The members of each team are:

Team 1: Me, Kushina, Azuma, 1st Hokage, Naruto , Kakashi and Sakura  
Team 2: 2nd Hokage, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Hinata and Shikamaru and Sondaime Hokage

"There is no problem with that is there the 1st and the 2nd?" asked Minato

"Not at all! Rather I think you made a very good division in both group!" said the 2nd Hokage.

"OK the next village is known as Kiyuki Village. In the centre of the village there is a big well. The area around it is like a circle and there are stalls all around. It is usually crowded. So we could meet there in the afternoon" said Kakashi.

"Sounds like a plan!" said Naruto

"Ok lets head out" said the 1st Hokage

"OK!" replied everyone else.

So the 8man group has now developed into a 14man group. And our heroes set of for a new adventure in their journey.


	14. Chapter 12: The Long Lost Friend

Naruto After Shippuden Chapter 12: The Long Lost Friend

So Team 1 and Team 2 headed out. Team 1 went to the left side of the Kiyuki Village. Team 2 went to the right side.

While Team 1 was progressing to Kiyuki Village Naruto [who was in Bijuu Mode] sensed 4 people's Chakra.

"STOP!" screamed Naruto.

"What happened this time Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"I sensed chakra of 4 people. I sensed the chakra of:

1. Sasuke  
2. Sasori  
3. Hidan and  
4. Deidara

"WHAT? MEMBERS OF THE AKATSUKI? AND SASUKE?" asked a SHOCKED Shikamaru.  
"I don't get it. Didn't we already kill all the members of Akatsuki?" asked Kiba.

"Anyways Lets trail them down first" said Hashirama Senjuu.

"Yeah Lets GO" said Naruto.

Following them Naruto finally caught site of Sasuke.

"Sasuke is That You?" said Naruto who was shocked to look at such a drastically changed Sasuke

"Oh! I Heard that you were the Rokudaime. Since I Already Had The Wish Of Crushing The Leaf let me crush u first

"FLASIDORI!" and a ball of fire with a mixture of lighting chakra came

"You can't beat me THAT EASILY!"

"DRASENGAN!"

And the water Jutsu calmed down the fire jutsu. However the wind style increased the strength of the lighting.

"You know wind strengthens lightning. Everyone knows that you know all the chakra elements then why use wind?"

"I tried to stop that burning flame in you which is like hatred. But in that way I intended to strengthen you so I increased the power of Lightining. True strength comes from THE WILL OF PROTECTING Something important. Itachi has the Will Of Fire. But you DON'T!" said Naruto

"What? Elder Brother? Nii-san? You said Has? You are wrong. He had the will of Fire. He's dead now." Said Sasuke

"YEAH YEAH SASUKE. NEXT You'll BE SAYING ITS NOT ME STANDING HERE" said Naruto

"We have come on a special mission to bring you back to us. To bring back a friend. I'm the Rokudaime which u already know. Since I left I needed a replacement. That REPLACEMENT IS ITACHI UCHIHA"

"How is he ALIVE?" asked Sasuke

"Long story lets go back home for now Sasuke." Said Naruto

"No you are tricking me" said Naruto

SUDDENLY OUT OF THE BLUE

"SHARINGAN!"

[Guess who it was?]

Shisui Uchiha. He knew the Genjutsu which keeps a person normal but turns that person's hatred or negative energy into a will to protect the village. The will which in Konohokagure is known as The Will Of Fire!

Sasuke became a Konohokagure patriot. He started crying "What have I Done? I even revived the Akatsuki"

"WHAT?" asked a shocked Naruto. "SO THAT'S HOW I SENSED THEIR CHAKRA! ANYWAYS NO PROBLEM WE'LL DEAL WITH THEM AGAIN LETS GO MEET WITH TEAM 2 THEN GO HOME!" said Naruto

"So you kept your promise Naruto" whispered Sakura

"YES I DID! AFTER ALL THAT IS MY NINDOU" said an excited Naruto

So the guys headed out to meet with team 2. Naruto and Sakura are really happy since they finally regained their lost friend. "Thanks Shisui" mumbled Naruto. "No problem" said Shisui through telepathy.

_Sasuke has become an ally but the old Akatsuki is alive again. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter which is the special chapter 3!_


	15. Special Chapter 3

Naruto After Shippuden Special Chapter 3: Kyuubi And Naruto Unite And The Rejoice Of The Heroes And The Revival Of Orochimaru

So everyone had finally reached the village.

"OUR VILLAGE HAS BECOME SO BEAUTIFUL!" exclaimed the Four Hokages

"Naruto and the Godaime has been taking such good care of the village" said Kakashi

"You are Indeed Right Kakashi" said Azuma

Suddenly Ino and Choji came out crying "ASUMA SENSEI! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

"YES IT IS!" said Sasuke

"That's! Is that Sasuke?" asked a bewildered Lee who was standing on a tree

"Yes It is me!" was the reply from Sasuke

"Asuma Sensei and Sasuke came back….. WAIT THAT'S HASHIRAMA SENJUU, TOBIRAMA SENJUU, Sondaime Hokage AND THE YONDAIME HOKAGE?"

"Didn't the 4 hokages die?"

"Yes we did but when Sasuke was evil he accidentally revived all of us with his Darkness Style: Perfect Resurrection Jutsu"

"WOW! WE HAVE GOT TO CELEBRATE!Grilled Stakes" said a REAAAALLLY Excited Ino

"I'm paying" said Yondaime Hokage

"And I'm eating" said Naruto

"Count me in" said Choji

"We'll Join too" said everyone else

"Tomorrow Night! Since today we have to train! Its been a long time since I've got the chance to stretch my body" said Tobirama Senjuu.

"Hey First Hokage!"

"Yes What Naruto?"

"Could you do me a favour?"

"What?"

"I've heard that you can control Bijuus like they are your pets."

"Yes that is true."

"OK! I was just hoping if u could tame my tailed beast. It's the Kyuubi and if u could tame it then I could use its power to protect my friends without hurting them." Requested Naruto

"Of Course I CAN! Sit down a bit" "Kage Bijuu Control No Jutsu!"

Suddenly Naruto turned back to his normal mode. And then there was this rainbow coloured aura all around him.

"SO THIS IS THE KAGE BIJUU CONTROL NO JUTSU" said Kakashi Hatake.

"Yes, however this jutsu can be only used only once in 48 hours" said Hashirama [1st Hokage]

Then Suddenly Naruto felt different. He started conversing with the Nine Tails. The Kyuubi had become really friendly with Naruto.

Naruto was shocked.

Hashirama Senjuu told Naruto to try transform into the Kyuubi the way Killer Bee could transform into the Hachibi [The 8 tails].

Naruto then had transformed into The NINE TAILS AND MY WAS IT BIG!

"I CAN DO IT NOW!" said Naruto

"AND NOW I CAN HELP YOU INSTEAD OF FOLLOWING THE EVIL WAYS OF MY OLD SELF" said The Kyuubi

"Don't worry I'll Use you whenever I need you" said Naruto

It was time to get to training after such a long time.

"KAKASHI SENSEI! CAN I REQUEST TO HAVE A TEAM KAKASHI TRAINING?" asked a screaming Naruto

"Why Not?" replied Naruto.

"OK! Let's get started" said Naruto

At that time the 1st, the 2nd, the 3rd and the 4th had gone away to see their village and meet with the people whom they missed very much. However Kushina stayed back as she wanted to see her son do training.

So the training started. First It was a spar between Sasuke And Kakashi

"Water Style: Dragon Wall Burst!" used Kakashi

"NOT THAT EASY! CHIRIN!" screamed Sasuke

The water style had stopped and Kakashi was knocked out. Sasuke won the spar.

"SO! You've surpassed your own sensei! Good JOB!" said Kakashi

"OK! Time for a fight between me and You Kakashi Sensei" said Naruto

"OK! But don't go too serious or you'll end up destroying the WHOLE VILLAGE" said Kakashi

"Yup!" said Rokudaime Naruto

"Summoning Jutsu: The Birds Of Pain" used Kakashi

Many birds came out to attack Naruto

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" said Naruto

"Rasenengan" used all the shadow clones and the real Naruto

It went and IT WAS A Successful Hit

"MY! JUST WHAT I'D EXPECT FROM THE ROKUDAIME"

And Then The Fight between Kushina And Sakura. That match was a draw.

While Kakashi And The Others were Training AN EVIL PERSON HAD BEEN RESURRECTED

THE PERSON WAS OROCHIMARU!

[IS OROCHIMARU REVIVED PROPERLY? WILL HE TRY TO STRIKE THE HIDDEN LEAF AGAIN? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF NARUTO AFTER SHIPPUDEN which is Chapter 13]


End file.
